


fights before fucks

by violet__milkovich



Series: Spontaneous Sex [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fighting Kink, M/M, Play Fighting, Smut, idrk any other tags to put without spoiling it, mickey and ian being extremely hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet__milkovich/pseuds/violet__milkovich
Summary: so this is one of many short fics in my series "Spontaneous Sex." mostly gallavich, but i'll throw in some other couples in shameless and even other fandoms.this is also my first fic that i'm posting because honestly, this is the only fic that looks good when finished! this fic is pretty short because i wanted to keep this fic series as very short stories :)also this one is kind of based off of/my spinoff of the season 5 episode 3 deleted scenewithout further ado...my fanfiction!! hope you like it!!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Spontaneous Sex [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022674
Kudos: 14





	fights before fucks

**Author's Note:**

> so this is one of many short fics in my series "Spontaneous Sex." mostly gallavich, but i'll throw in some other couples in shameless and even other fandoms. 
> 
> this is also my first fic that i'm posting because honestly, this is the only fic that looks good when finished! this fic is pretty short because i wanted to keep this fic series as very short stories :)  
> also this one is kind of based off of/my spinoff of the season 5 episode 3 deleted scene
> 
> without further ado...my fanfiction!! hope you like it!!

Mickey glanced at Ian. He saw the look in Ian’s eyes. He rarely ever got that look. Only when Ian wanted to go at it, roughly. Mickey was tired from the day. He just wanted to sleep from the arduous day of work.  
“Fuck, Ian, not now. Maybe later. I love you,” Mickey gushed and bit his lip.  
“Mickey, now! I haven’t felt this horny in two weeks. Please. If you love me as much as you say you do, you’ll do it. Goddammit, Mickey. We do this every night,” Ian explained.  
Mickey turned to Ian and grabbed him. He pulled Ian closer to his body and squeezed him.  
“There he is, Mickey fucking Milkovich!” Ian chuckled.  
“Fuck you,” Mickey said. Ian grabbed Mickey and turned him around.  
“You are still bottom, right? Or do you want to man up, suck it up, and come on top? No pun intended,” Ian asked as he gave Mickey a sly smirk.  
“Bottom,” Mickey stated, grabbing the lube for Ian.  
“Here you go, firecrotch. I’d prefer to not be dry fucked,” Mickey chuckled.  
Ian grabbed his cock and started rubbing it with lube, before grasping Mickey's hips and pushing his dick forwards. Moans escaped their lips, with Mickey grunting occasionally and Ian squeezing him tighter every time. They howled in pleasure, entranced in a twenty-minute session before Mickey pushed Ian back. He turned to look at his partner and said, “BJ time.”  
“Okay, hit me up!” Ian smirked.  
“No, no, no. You suck me off,” Mickey shot back.  
“No, you never give me BJs,” Ian replied.  
“Come on. I let you fuck me, now you can blow me,” Mickey yelled.  
“Ugh, fine,” Ian rolled his eyes.  
“Why don’t you wanna do it? You’re the one who fucked me, so what’s up your ass?” Mickey questioned.  
“Nothing. I’m tired. After a long time of me doing all the work, I want a break,” Ian sighed. Ian sighed, kissing Mickey before hesitantly scooting down his body. He looked at the head of his lover's cock and paused before pushing his mouth down on Mickey's dick. Mickey moaned a little bit. Mickey came at least five times before Ian popped back up and laid down. Mickey turned over onto his stomach and jumped on top of Ian. He kissed him, the scooted down Ian’s body. He grabbed his boyfriend’s dick and started to suck it. Ian moaned. Ian was cumming so much. Mickey was covered in cum. Mickey then kissed up Ian’s body. Ian and Mickey made out. Mickey turned over off of Ian and laughed.  
“See? We both get our way.” They both laid on their backs, out of breath, sweaty, and covered in cum, and sighed. They got up and walked into the bathroom.

To Be Continued in let’s get sudsy


End file.
